Grief
by Annie P
Summary: Fifth in my SB universe. J doesn't want to drink alone. Zechs obliges.


Title: Grief Shared  
  
Author: KC, Kcdove1013@aol.com  
  
Reason/Excuse/Explanation: My muses made me do it!  
  
Dedication/Author's note: Fifth for my Strange Bedfellows universe. This one is Kel's pair. The Strange Bedfellows universe is rather simple. I have a list of people who I would enjoy having clones of. From this list(s) you can pick a SLASH (female/female or male/male) pair and I'll try and write it. The catch is, the characters can't be from the same universe/fandom. Like, you could pick Zechs/Giles, but not Giles/Spike. Get it? No? Too bad!  
  
EXTRA NOTE: I feel bad about this, I really do...but they suffer so prettily!  
  
Pair: Zechs (Gundam Wing)/J (post MIB 1)  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
  
Running his fingers through his hair with satisfaction, Zechs nodded his thanks to KC who grinned back at him. She had seen the light after having it forcibly pointed out, and Zechs was now sans mask, although now he had to deal with the death of his lover at the hands of his future lover.  
  
He just couldn't win.  
  
He wandered over to the bar and ordered a drink from...pilot 02? Was he even old enough to drink? Zechs shook his head and wondered at KC's sanity. There was a snort behind him and he noticed Lucifer shaking his head in amusement. Zechs arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You answer your own question."  
  
Zechs tilted his head, he really wished Lucifer wasn't so free with the telepathy. It was rather disconcerting. KC's sanity...ah. Yes, he smiled slightly and shrugged. "I see your point," he murmured softly. He noticed the dark eyes of the other...er...man shaped being, focused on something across the room and turned to see...something...hanging upside down from a bar in the corner of the room, reading a book.  
  
His eyebrow went up again but he nodded to Lucifer. "Good luck."  
  
A slightly chilling smile was his response. "I don't need luck, my dear." Lucifer walked toward the person, still smiling.  
  
Zechs wondered if he should somehow warn the person or not when Lucifer turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow in warning. Zechs shrugged and tilted his glass in a toast. Lucifer turned back to his target and Zechs found himself alone at the bar again. He looked for 02, but the pilot had gone.  
  
"Can I get a- damn it. No fucking bartender *again*...that kid gets off more then a damn rabbit."  
  
Zechs smirked at the man that had sat next to him and slid his extra glass across the bar. "I would not be averse to sharing."  
  
The man turned and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. Wine, huh?" He tilted his head and shrugged. "Better then nothing and hell of a lot better then drinking alone. Name's J."  
  
Zechs held up the alcohol in question. "Zechs." He poured half a glass for the other man and nodded his head in appreciation. "Yes, I find I have become unaccustomed to drinking alone."  
  
Nodding his head, J drained half his glass and blinked at the after taste. "...interesting." He shook his head, drained the rest, and set the glass down, waving more away. "So where's your drinking buddy?"  
  
"Deceased, I'm afraid. Apparently our respective author finds my suffering appealing." Zechs sipped from his wine.  
  
"Damn, I know how that is. She ain't the worst out there, but she can be a little sadist when she wants to be..." He shook his head, folded his arms on the bar and dropped his head onto them.   
  
"She's done something similar to you, I take it."  
  
"You could say that." The shoulders shook in what Zechs hoped was laughter. "She got me in love with this guy--who he is ain't important. Anyway, he's gone now and he made me get rid of him."  
  
"Dead?" Zechs asked, curious despite himself.  
  
"Nah, nothing that simple." J pulled his head back and leaned against the chair's backboard. "Just wish I could get away from the dreams. They're the worst, you know? Dreaming he's there and then waking up cold and alone."   
  
Zechs nodded slowly. He set his glass down carefully and brushed Jay's hand gently. "I find my dreams similar...perhaps we could help each other? Just tonight, if you wish."  
  
J looked him over again, closed his eyes before lifting a hand and loosening his tie. Thought about K. "Yeah. Sounds good to me."  
  
END 


End file.
